


An Enemy You Can't Live Without

by FlyRobinFly



Series: Like Father, Like Son [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Good Peter Hale, Good Theo Raeken, Half-Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry, peter is a dad, theo and malia are siblings, they hate each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: Theo smirked when he saw Malia's face contort at the sight of him pulling up to pick her up. When she reached for the door handle, he stepped on the gas making her snarl before he heard the sound of nails on a chalkboard. Or more accurately, Malia's claws on his truck door.Theo was tempted to yell at her for it but he gave her the silent treatment instead. At least until they got to the clinic and there was only one sandwich left.





	An Enemy You Can't Live Without

Since finding out that Theo was related to Malia and Peter, his fights with Malia actually multiplied by a few. Literally, whenever they were within proximity to each other, one of them would pick a fight.

Once they weren’t even in the same room and they could smell each other and started shouting which resulted in them breaking a cement wall so they could attempt to strangle each other.

Malia would usually strike first but Theo had a way of provoking her. The pack only interfered if it was completely necessary though.

Funnily enough, their fights became more and more siblingesque the more they fought.

“No. I'm not going to pick her up,” Theo insisted. “Why can't you go pick her up? She's your girlfriend.”

Scott sighed. “Because we're-”

“Theo.”

That voice again. He never could say no to Liam.

…

Theo smirked when he saw Malia's face contort at the sight of him pulling up to pick her up. When she reached for the door handle, he stepped on the gas making her snarl before he heard the sound of nails on a chalkboard. Or more accurately, Malia's claws on his truck door.

Theo was tempted to yell at her for it but he gave her the silent treatment instead. At least until they got to the clinic and there was only one sandwich left.

Malia grabbed it first but Theo snatched it out of her hands and nearly body slammed her to steal it.

Malia growled.

“You scratched my truck,” he said simply.

Malia crossed her arms and looked away trying to avoid starting a fight. But then Theo took a step into her personal bubble being sure to chew loudly just to piss her off not caring how much it was disturbing the others and how distracting their behavior was.

“Mm. Now that's a good sandwich,” Theo taunted. The next thing he knew, he felt a sting of pain in his abdomen as she slashed he claws through his shirt and into his skin.

“Guys, can you please just wait until we're done dealing with the real problem at hand?” Scott pleaded.

Theo and Malia went silent. Begrudgingly.

But the silence didn’t help much. As Scott talked with Peter, Chris, and Liam about something serious, they kept looking at each other, glaring. It was like they were fighting without even speaking or touching each other. At this point, it was hard to tell who was provoking who.

It didn’t take long for Malia to shove him a little which, of course, then lead to Theo retaliating. But before it could get to be too much, Peter interfered. “Ok. That’s it,” Peter announced interrupting Scott and marching over to the two siblings. “I’m separating you two.”

Theo and Malia were suddenly shoved in opposite directions. “Hey,” Theo said ineffectively.

“You’re not our dad, Peter. Don’t act like you can tell us what to do,” Malia argued.

“I was called here tonight to help out our resident Alpha deal with a threat but we can’t seem to get anything done with my children constantly disrupting the grown-up talk,” Peter said. “Now, you can go take this little sibling scuffle outside or you can let it go and save it for later.”

Theo and Malia looked at each other contemplatively.

“Fine,” Theo said before going to take another bite of his sandwich but before he could, Peter snatched it out of his hands. “What the hell?”

Peter tossed the sandwich in the trash and looked back at Scott. “You were saying?”

Despite Peter not being there during their childhood, he was there now and was trying to be somewhat of a father. Though, he never expected to have to discipline them at their age. They must not have realized that the more they fought, the more they became like real, actual siblings. It was only a matter of time before they were pulling each other’s hair in the backseat of one of Peter’s cars.

But as much as they would fight in the future, there was so much in store for them otherwise. Because siblings fight all the time. It’s what they do. But Theo and Malia had something, a lot of things actually, that made their bond unbreakable.

For one, they had similar attitudes towards other people. Both of them were very sassy even towards those they cared deeply for. Despite their overlaying sass, there was a deep love and loyalty underneath everything at their core for the one that they loved more than anything or anyone. For Malia, it was Scott. And for Theo, it was Liam.

Besides that, they both had coyote in their blood, could full shift and had Peter as a father. One could argue that that was why they were both so snappy at times. Plus coyotes were harder to tame than wolves and that would explain why they were so easily snappy with each other, a form of play that wolves couldn’t understand.

While often times, Theo and Malia hurt each other, picked fights with one another, and even acted like they hated each other, they were still siblings. And siblings are the only enemy that you can’t live without.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this series


End file.
